


You Can Trust Me Not to Think

by Dream_Not_Found



Category: Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom
Genre: Face Reveal, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Not_Found/pseuds/Dream_Not_Found
Summary: George gets a little jealous of the way Dream talks to Wilbur. Feelings happen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 603





	You Can Trust Me Not to Think

The click-clacking of Dream's keyboard through TeamSpeak had George fuming.  
  
The last few minutes were tumbling around in his brain, a dingy washing machine full of dialogue.  
  
Wilbur had joined their chat and he was already on thin ice as far as George was concerned, but dream _obviously_ didn't mind his presence.  
  
He had been on for far too long in George's opinion, and _finally_ , he was announcing his departure when things got weird.  
  
"Goodnight, Wilbur," George sighed.  
  
"Night Wil, love you," Dream had said in a low tone.  
  
"Awe, love you too Clay."  
  
"Clay!?!?"  
  
George couldn't keep the question from leaving his mouth, but Wilbur had already left the call.  
  
"Woooooooow," George supplied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Dream."  
  
Clay? Who did Wilbur think he was?  
  
George mined a block of andesite, and then another, and one after that, and that's when the silence started to get to him.  
  
He was wondering what the hell he was even doing playing video games with some guy from Florida that didn't even-  
  
"I gotta go, got laundry to do," George said.  
  
"Awe that's lame. See ya later," Dream rang through his speaker.  
  
"Okay... Bye Dream...."  
  
He waited, and waited, and the only sound that came was the offensive clicks of keys boring holes through George's eardrums.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Oh god, was he really doing this right now?  
  
"What? George? I thought you left, what's up?"  
  
George took a big, deep breath and licked his dry lips.  
  
"What's _up_? Dream, you told Wilbur you love him, that's our thing. Do you just go around telling every guy who plays Minecraft that you love him? Is that _your_ thing now?"  
  
He realized that he sounded accusatory just a moment too late, and his tongue went dry at the sound of his own words replaying in his head.  
  
"What? He was _joking_ , I was just joking with him. And it was off-stream, anyway. It didn't ruin our thing."  
  
Dream sounded just the wrong side of nonchalant and it made George's jaw clench.  
  
"Exactly, it was _off-stream_ , that makes it even weirder, you didn't even get anything from it."  
  
"It's called _humor_ , George, read a book about it."  
  
"No you're right, it really sounded like you were joking, ' _Night, Wil, love you_ ,' you sounded like you were about to kiss the poster of him on your wall." George rolled his eyes and wished Dream was there to see it as he mocked him.  
  
"Well, what if I did love him? What would be wrong with that, George?" He sounded defiant in the weirdest way.  
  
Ouch. That one hurt for a lot of different reasons, made George feel like he had dozens of mosquito bites pricking and itching all over.  
  
Dream didn't sound like he was joking. And George wouldn't have found anything wrong with it if he wasn't so in deep for him.  
  
The blood started rushing behind his ears and his heart was trying to punch its way through George's chest.  
  
"You barely even know him! I've been your best friend for _years_! Am I good enough for you to love me too?"  
  
He unclenched his fist as he realized he'd said _too_ , and oh God, why couldn't he have just hung up and sulked about it?  
  
Dream didn't say anything for a long while. George closed his eyes and licked his lips.  
  
Finally, the silence was broken, but it was George's text tone. He opened up a picture of a flight schedule, saw 'Clay', and closed his eyes again.  
  
Dream loved Wilbur.  
  
"You love Wilbur?"  
  
Still, silence. It felt like a full minute went by just like that, George's question hanging in the air as they both sat quietly.  
  
Sometime later, who knows how long, a loud sound startled George as Dream's skype profile popped up on his monitor. But instead of a voice call, he was requesting to video chat.  
  
He was torn as his heart started to skip beats. All he'd been wanting was to see Dream in the flesh, know what the man he was in love with actually looked like.  
  
But now? George was hurt, and embarrassed, and _frightened_ and it wouldn't be right, would it?  
  
Against his better judgment, he accepted the call anyway. As it connected he began to expect a stuffed animal, an empty gaming chair, Dream in a mask, literally anything but what he saw when the call went through.  
  
It was Dream. _Dream_ with wavy blonde tendrils swept aside to frame his seafoam eyes. _Dream_ with his broad shoulders, pink lips, strong jaw. He was halfway through counting the freckles across Dream's nose when he realized Dream had been speaking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I _said_ , you think I don't love you, George? You think I bought tickets for a private jet in the middle of a global pandemic because of _Wilbur_?"  
  
His eyebrows were pressed together on George's screen, forehead rippled in frustration, chest rising and falling a little quick.  
  
"You're coming to see _me_?"  
  
"Of course I'm coming to see you! Did your mom tell you not to make plans next Friday?"  
  
".... yes."  
  
"I'm coming to see you, George. I was gonna tell you then, your mom said you live close to a beach..." he trailed off to wipe at his forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie, "I had the whole entire night planned. I love you George," Dream's voice was soft and a little raspy and quiet.  
  
"I've loved you for pretty much our entire friendship. I never thought you'd feel the same way. I thought I'd fly all the way across the Atlantic Ocean to get rejected and I still didn't care because you mean everything to me."  
  
George, for once, was at a loss for words. He couldn't do anything but stare open-mouthed at the man in the tiny box in front of him.  
  
"Well? Do you... did you mean what you said? Earlier?"  
  
George snapped out of it, rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans, and took a deep breath.  
  
"I meant it. I love you too, Dream. For a long time, like you. I guess it doesn't look that way but... I couldn't just tell you I loved you when I thought you were joking. It stung a little too much," George said.  
  
"I'm sorry. That was weird," Dream admitted. "I just thought... it was the only way to hear you say it you know? And maybe if I joked about it enough it wouldn't hurt so much that I didn't actually have you like that."  
  
"You have me now, Dream. If you want me still, since I was a bit of a dick."  
  
"You weren't a dick, George. I get it. I just.... _you_ love _me_? You really do?"  
  
George's face broke into a wide grin as he watched Dream look up at him sheepishly through long blonde eyelashes.  
  
"I really do," George bit his lip, "I'm so glad you're hot."  
  
"GEORGE! You can't just say that I'm blushing."  
  
"You're coming to see me! You're gonna be here _next week_!"  
  
George had to roll his eyes when Dream yelled "LET'S GO," but he couldn't hide his smile if his life depended on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought, and what else you'd like to read. I'm taking prompts over on Tumblr: https://error-dream-not-found.tumblr.com/


End file.
